Banshee
'Type 26' Name: Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft Craft: Assembly Forges (Until 2552) / Lodam Armory (Post-war) Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft Type: Ground Support Aircraft Scale: speeder Length: 6.9 x 7.4 meters Mass: 2.25 metric tons Skill: repulsorlift operations Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 15kg Cover: full Maneuverability: 2D+1 Move: 45; 130 km/h (70; 200 km/h in a dive) Altitude Range: 300 meters Body Strength: 3D Weapons *'2 Class-2 Energy Guns'(firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-450/900/1,800 Damage: 4D+2 *'2 Class-2 Projectile Cannons' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-360/720/1,440m Damage: 6D+1 Description: “Banshees of legend warned of death, and today all UNSC veterans know the cry of this glittering alien terror.” '' — Halo Encyclopedia The Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft, more commonly identified as the Banshee, is an atmospheric craft that is typically used for reconnaissance, ground support, and ground attack missions. The front of the craft is lightly armored and while not particularly vulnerable to small arms, can be brought down easily by concentrated fire from infantry. In most designs, the cowling of the craft is purple in color and acts as an outer shell. It is equipped with two wings which terminate in a propulsion jet and an anti-gravity pod, leaving behind a signature vaporous exhaust trail while flying. The craft is capable of achieving velocities over 100 kilometres per hour (62 mph) and reaching an altitude of up to 300 meters. The onboard propulsion system has the craft constantly in motion. In addition to its versatile design, the Banshee is capable of performing complex maneuvers, such as aileron rolls and flips. '''Variants' The Banshee sports two weapon pods attached underneath the fuselage. One pod contains two Class-2 plasma cannons capable of firing in 100-250 kilowatts range, and the other contains Class-2 projectile launcher. *'T-26A': First Banshee type to be cataloged by ONI after the attack on Harvest. *'T-26AZ': Used only by select artifact hunting fleets within the Covenant, including Sesa 'Refumee's forces at the Threshold gas mine. *'T-26B': A more advanced Banshee type that was languished in pre-Human-Covenant war times. Once older Banshee models had been used up in the war by 2550, this model entered widespread service. Jul 'Mdama had commissioned large amounts of these made in the Post-war Era. *'T-26BZ': An "ordained" Banshee deployed with Loka 'Bandolee's forces that were deployed with Sesa 'Refumee's. *'T-26C': The model that was part of Truth's fleet. Additionally, there are two vehicles given the colloquial name 'Banshee', but which are entirely distinct models. *'T-27 XMF' - A variant of the Banshee design modified for space combat. *'T-54 GSA' - A post-war replacement for original the Type-26 Banshee, which was in low stock by 2558. It sports several improvements over its predecessor. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft *thedemonapostle 'Type 54' Name: Type-54 Banshee Craft: Swords of Sanghelios / Covenant Remnant Type-54 Ground Support Aircraft Type: Ground Support Aircraft Scale: speeder Length: 7 meters (esitmated) Skill: repulsorlift operations Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 15kg Cover: full Maneuverability: 2D+1 Move: 55; 160 km/h (80; 230 km/h in a dive) Altitude Range: 300 meters Body Strength: 3D Shields: 4D Weapons *'2 Class-2 Energy Guns'(firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-450/900/1,800 Damage: 4D+2 *'2 Class-2 Projectile Cannons' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-360/720/1,440m Damage: 6D+1 Description: “Combat flyers has been a staple in the Elite warfare for millennia, and the Hesduros-pattern T-54 Banshee harkens back to earlier designs that once dominated the Sanghelios skies. Freed from the design shackles of conservative San 'Shyuum bureaucrats, the Banshee has been updated with numerous improvements, including an integral energy shield." — Official description, Canon Fodder. The Type-54 Ground Support Vehicle, also known as the Banshee, was a post-war replacement for and improvement upon the Type-26 Banshee used throughout the war. It was employed by both the Swords of Sanghelios and their sworn enemies, Jul 'Mdama's Covenant remnant. Variants *'Sword Banshee': A banshee with thicker armor, used by the Swords of Sanghelios. **'Game Notes': All stats the same as the Type-54 except Body Strength is 4D+2. *'Banshee Ultra': A banshee with even thicker armor, equipped with a fuel rod cannon that has a shorter cooldown time, and the fuel rods it fires explode multiple times. **'Game Notes': All stats the same as the Type-54 except Body Strength is 5D+1. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-54 Ground Support Aircraft *thedemonapostle